


The First and Last Kiss

by humaankameleonn (nainai96)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nainai96/pseuds/humaankameleonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to what happened in the Mortal Instruments series when Jace asked Alec to kiss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First and Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is Hailey B. (http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8734172/1/The-First-and-Last-Kiss). Nailah is being super awesome and letting me post my fic here until my AO3 invite comes :D

Beta'd by _humaankameleonn_

"You want me to what?" I asked with only some trepidation.

"If you loved me, you'd kiss me."

I repeated those words in my head over and over, _kiss me kiss me_ , willing them to come true. I had dreamt of this moment ever since I met the golden-haired boy. Though I'd never wanted it to happen like this, I never thought it could happen at all. I knew Jace far too well to think that he was actually telling the truth, knew him well enough to know that it was all just part of his sick, twisted plan. He knew I was just starting to get over him, he knew I was pulling away so he quickly pulled me right back into his sadistic hands. _Not this time_ , I thought; I'd be the bigger person and leave, even if it hurt, even if every step further away I took felt like something was stabbing me repeatedly in the heart.

As I turned to leave he laughed, "I knew you couldn't do it. You aren't strong enough to kill a demon and you aren't strong enough to kiss me."

I froze instantly. _Fine_ , I thought somewhat maliciously, _I'll give Jace some small satisfaction but I'll sure as hell give him more than he bargained for_. I pivoted and started toward him. He didn't at all seem phased or intimidated. I couldn't believe it; he didn't even have even the slightest hint of concern on his face. Instead, a smirk covered his blindingly handsome features, the same smirk that used to drive me crazy. That was it, I was going to killhim.

Right when I was about to reach him, when I was preparing to really let him have it, time seemed to just freeze. He leaned in towards me, his face slowly coming closer and closer to mine. Then, with only the faintest hesitation, soft lips brushed mine ever so gently. He cupped my face and kissed me so lightly that I could have died in that moment and I would have been happy to go; just knowing I was in the presence of a demon that seemed so close to an angel, it would have gotten me through this life and the next.

When he pulled away, Jace looked me in the eyes and gave me that same smirk, the one that now both infuriated me and excited me. Then without a word he left. He just left me there rooted to the spot, still realigning in shock. I could still taste his breath on my lips. I could still smell his sweet, cloying, musky scent lingering on my clothes. He did it again. He managed to get me on my knees, crawling back to him desperately. I knew it was all a part of his plan. I hated him, yet I'd do anything to have his rugged hands caress my face just one more time.

"Jace," I whispered into the empty space, surprised at how calm my voice was. It would never work between us, I realize that now. I guess it's just better for the both of us if this remains a memory that will forever haunt and excite my dreams. Even if it all ended with one kiss.


End file.
